


You Are a Memory

by BackwardBlossom



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drunk Peter, Established Relationship, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Loss, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardBlossom/pseuds/BackwardBlossom
Summary: Claire is in love with Sylar, but Noah doesn't think that's such a good thing and decides to take matters into his own hands...





	1. Proposal With a Side of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of my mine from FF.net...It was formerly called "Forgotten" and I'm finally getting around to posting it. I'm hoping to not only give this story a new home, but also the ending it FINALLY deserves.

"Claire!" Her name was barely a whisper against her neck before their lips came together for another searing kiss, his tongue tracing the roof her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too Sylar," she began to burn, pleasure shooting through her womb as she neared the brink. "Sylar, Sylar, Sylar," his name tumbled from her, unable to remain quiet as she broke apart. Claire's mouth opened in a silent scream, as Sylar took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth once more before he followed her over the edge.

"Why do always call me Sylar when you're having an orgasm?" he asked, still inside her. A frown creased his forehead. He stared at the goddess below him.

"Oh, poor Gabriel, feeling jealous?" Claire ran her hands through his dark hair before coming down to caress his face. His eyes closed, clearly enjoying the attention. Claire could barely make out his answer.

"Yes," he whispered. "I wish you'd say my name."

Claire lowered his face to her hers. She kissed his eyelids. "Gabriel. Gabriel," she said after each one. Claire brought his lips to hers repeating his name once more before giving him another kiss. "I love all of you Gabriel. Like it or not, you will always be Sylar, but that doesn't matter to me anymore." Gabriel pulled out of her and quickly left the bed. Claire watched as he started to search through his dresser; she was perfectly content on staring at his nude backside. She sat herself up for a better view, her hand pressing the sheet against her chest. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel turned, one hand clasping something, as he threw himself back on the bed. He began to blush as he brought the tiny box into view. Claire gasped as he withdrew the lid to a diamond engagement ring. "Oh my, fucking god!"

Gabriel laughed softly at her response. "Is that reaction good, or bad?"

"Definitely good…So, are you going to ask me yet?"

"Um, yeah, Claire Bennet, will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes I'll marry you Gabriel," Claire held out her hand so Gabriel could slide the ring in to place. She brought it up to her face examining her hand thoroughly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She launched herself at Gabriel giggling as she cuddled closer to him, strong arms circling her. How could she feel so safe in the arms of a man that had done so many terrible things? It's hard imagining that she ever hated him in the first place. "Claire Gray, Mrs. Claire Gray," she let it flow off her tongue, enjoying the way it sounded.

"That's Mrs. Gabriel Gray actually." She slapped his chest playful in response, favoring violence in this instance. "Claire, stay here tonight." It wasn't a question.

"You know I can't," she said sorrowfully.

"Don't you to think it's about time we told your father about us?"

"He's the last person we should tell. I love him to death, but who knows what he'd do if he ever found out about us. I want to keep you all to myself."

"Am I you're dirty little secret Claire?"

"Well just for another hundred years, when no one will remember that you are a former serial killer."

"Oh, only hundred years? What will I do with myself?"

"I can think of a few things," she reached up for another kiss.

* * *

Claire had stayed later then she intended to; Gabriel could be quite the distraction. It was entirely her fault though, and it became harder and harder to leave each time. She'd save herself some grief if she just came clean with her father, but she was absolutely terrified to ever have that conversation with him. "Hello dad, yeah I've been fucking Sylar, brain eating serial killer. Oh, and we're getting married. Can I have your blessing?" Claire would never delude herself into believing that would go over well. No matter how independent she had become, Noah was always going to be part of her life, her morally grey hero for the rest of  _his_ existence. Everyone else had at least tried to accept Sylar's transformation from stoned cold killer to almost harmless Gabriel Gray. If it was possible that she, Claire Bennet, could forgive Sylar why wasn't her dad willing to do the same? Claire dreaded the day when he would finally discovered them. It was inevitable.

Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, sighing in annoyance at the number. "Hello dad," she tried to sound cheerful, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Hi Claire-bear."

"Dad, it's three in the morning why are you calling?" Although she already had a pretty good idea as to the reason, the same thing that it had been most every time they spoke these days.

"Just making sure you're safe. My contacts say Sylar's in town. Has he tried to contact you in any way?"

"No, everything's been quiet here. No sign of him, but dad its okay, Gab- Sylar's not going to hurt me."

"Claire," he said her name as only he could. Making her feel like a child being told she'd done wrong. "Sylar will never change. He's a killer. How can you forget what he did to you, to Nathan, to Meredith, to all his victims? I've seen firsthand his  _attempt_ to become a better person, to withstand the hunger that drives him."

"Peter trusts him." It almost felt like whining to Claire, but wasn't Peter's opinion worth consideration? After all it was partly due to Peter that Gabriel's the man he is today, and the reason she and Gabriel were together, that meddlesome little shit.

"Petrelli has no idea what he's on about. He was in Sylar's head for one day and he's completely convinced probably brainwashed into believing that Sylar wants to change."

"I think it was like years for them," Claire was sure her father was aware of this already, but she felt obligated to say it once more and hopefully he'd finally understand."

"Yeah, that's what they believe. Enough about this Claire-bear, Sylar's dangerous, end of story. You need to stay away from him you understand me?"

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"I said do you understand me?" His voice was strained. Claire could just picture the accompanying scowl.

"I understand."

"And you promise me that if gets anywhere near you, you will call me immediately."

Claire's breath caught for a second. She hated this. Lying to her father, breaking promises because she knew full well that was one she'd never keep. She had no intention of staying away from Gabriel. She sighed inwardly. "I promise."

"Well then, I guess I let you get back to sleep then. Sorry this call couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"It's ok dad, love you."

"Love you too Claire-bear." As soon as the line went dead, Claire let her cell drop to the floor. She refused to cry, but dry sobs began to make her shake almost violently. This should be simple. Girl loves boy, girl gets married, happily ever after, right? Maybe for normal people she thought. Why couldn't everything be simple? Why must she choose between her father and the man she loves? Why couldn't she just have both? Figures that they had to be mortal enemies on a quest to destroy each other...

 


	2. Awkward Family Dinner

Claire sat on the couch, slowly consuming the bag of chips she found in the pantry. Her mom was preparing dinner in the kitchen and Lyle sat beside her playing one of his video games. She had been invited over for a family dinner, and she eagerly accepted the invitation. It had been far too long since her last visit and she needed a welcomed distraction from all things involving her father. He had been checking in more and more lately, unconvinced that Sylar would stay away. Claire was surprised that he hadn't moved his shit in to her apartment yet because he was practically living there already.

Claire reached the bottom of the bag and she made a small grunt of protest. Hopefully dinner was ready she thought annoyingly. She left the couch and walked casually over to the kitchen, discarding the empty chip bag in the garbage. Her mother looked at her questioningly, but Claire simply shrugged it off. Stress eating wasn't really a problem for her, seeing as she could eat anything and everything and not gain weight, one perk of her ability. "How long until dinner?" She examined the contents of one of the pots on the stove, inhaling the wonderful aroma.

"About ten minutes. Can you stir the sauce pan honey?"

"Sure," Claire grabbed the spoon and began stirring aimlessly. Satisfied that she had completed the job she returned the spoon back to its place on the counter and went to stand beside her mom.

"Everything okay Claire?" She said in her deep southern accent. When Claire tried to avoid the question, she asked again, knowing full well that something was bothering Claire.

"It's dad. He won't leave me be to make my own _decisions_ ," Claire revised her sentence at the last second. Gabriel could never be a mistake and she would never say it.

"I'm sure he's only trying to keep you safe. Does it have anything to do with what happened at the carnival because he made sure that everyone believed it was hoax?"

Lyle walked into the room still enthralled in his game. He smiled as he commented on her mother's question. "Yeah we have the 60 Minutes episode recorded if you want to see it again."

"Shut it Lyle," Claire said angrily.

"Very funny Lyle," she turned to Claire. "Don't worry we got rid of that months ago."

"I made a copy," He couldn't help but gloat. Claire childishly stuck out her tongue, but he simply laughed and situated himself on a stool retreating from the conversation having said everything he wanted to say.

"No, it's about Sylar. Dad thinks he's up to something and has taken it upon himself to take up residence in  _my_ apartment." Claire said through clenched teeth. He was making it disturbingly difficult to spend any time with her fiancé.

"Well your father's always been a stubborn ass. Once he gets himself set on something he just won't give up," she said this with a small smile in sympathy of her daughter's woes. Although, that was not the sort of thing Claire wanted to be reminded of in this instance. When would she finally get some peace from all the drama? Her life had been one major catastrophe after the next. Was there some semblance of a normal life in her near future, or was there always something bond to come and fuck everything up? You think after surviving this long she could deal with her father, but he was perhaps the scariest of them all.

Sandra made her way to the stove, turning the burner off and quickly depositing the sauce to the already prepared noodles. Claire felt the tiniest bit better after the prospect of food. "Claire, Lyle, go set the table." Lyle sighed in annoyance and put down his game.

Claire joined him in the dining room, setting out the silverware on the other end of the table. Nearly done with her job, both Lyle and Claire jumped at the sound of the doorbell. "Mom did you invite anyone else for dinner," Claire yelled into the kitchen. Sandra appeared with a bowl of pasta and placed it on the table. She shook her head no. She left them to answer the door. Claire could barely make out the muffled voices coming from the other room.

When her mom finally re-entered the room with their new guest, Claire's jaw clenched. Was there no escape from him? There he was glasses himself, the man she's been trying to avoid, her father. He gave Lyle a quick hug then approached her. Claire accepted the hug but remained stiff in his arms. If he noticed it didn't show.

"Dad," Claire said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is a family dinner and I just assumed you all forgot to tell me." If by forgot he meant purposely did not mention, he was absolutely correct. So much for her welcomed distraction. One of these days she was just going to explode from all her pent up rage for him. He seriously needed to back off.

"Well, let's make the most of this night. Noah, have a seat; it's time to eat," Sandra seemed resigned to the sudden appearance of her ex-husband. He smugly sat himself at the head of the table already serving himself a good helping of Sandra's cooking.

Claire was the last to take her seat, all the while staring at her dad. "So, dad," she drew it out "Any progress with the whole Sylar thing?"  _Good luck trying to find him_.

"His fork paused and was lowered back to his plate. "Not at the moment, but sooner or later he's going to make a mistake and I'll be there to put a bullet in the back of his head."

"Noah," Sandra scolded.

"What? I'm simply telling Claire the truth. She's old enough to hear it."

Claire looked at her dad skeptically. "Oh,  _now_   I'm old enough, when it's convenient for you." She stood up knocking over her chair in her rush. "Sorry mom, but I have to go now. We should do this again." Claire gave her mom a quick kiss then smiled at Lyle. Ignoring her dad she quickly grabbed her coat and exited the house. She retrieved her phone and dialed Gabriel's number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey."

"Can you come pick me up? I need to see you." Claire didn't mean for her voice to be so harsh, but she hadn't had enough time to cool off yet.

"Sure. Be there in five." Claire put her phone back in her coat pocket, starting to walk down the sidewalk, staring at her feet as she went. It seemed like hours before he dropped down in front of her, worry creasing his brows. "I thought you were spending the evening with your mom?"

"That was the plan before my dad showed up."

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm fucking not alright," she yelled. Gabriel took a step back. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so—ugh," there seemed to be no words to explain the mood she was in. Claire closed to gap between them and wasted no time encircling him with her arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Let's just go."

Gabriel nodded and held her closer as he lifted them up into the sky.

* * *

Noah followed his daughter out of the house. He was confused by her attitude towards him lately. Sure he had been a bit smothering with his attempts to protect her, but wasn't it necessary? He knew Sylar, and that man would never stop going after what he wanted and he wanted Claire. As soon as Sylar was gone for good, he'd let Claire live her own life, free form him if she so wished.

Noah saw Claire stop and was shocked to see the man in question appear before her. "Sylar," he whispered, concealing himself behind some brush. It took great effort on his part to not withdraw his gun and start shooting. He needed a plan...


	3. Fucking Awesome Waffles

After watching his daughter fly away with Sylar, Noah immediately began scheming. Although, he had to admit, that before he could concoct any viable plan, he fantasized about Sylar's bloody end several times. What was he going to do about the pair? Clearly Claire had been involved with the serial killer and had been flat out lying to protect the bastard. How far did their connection go? They seemed very—familiar. Noah refused to believe it was romantic, preferring denial to acknowledging what it truly seemed to be. Claire could never be with Sylar that way after all he'd done. Not his Claire-bear, who swore to hate him for the rest of her immortal life.

Without much excuse, he stormed into Sandra's, grabbed his belongings and went on his way, leaving behind his very confused ex-wife. He peeled out of the driveway in his beat-up four door sedan. Noah would speak with Claire and discover the absolute truth before deciding his course of action. He needed all the facts before he could go head-to-head with Sylar.

Noah used his key for Claire's apartment. She'd be furious if she knew he had made a copy, but he wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. Claire hadn't arrived yet so he situated himself at the kitchen table and eagerly awaited her return.

* * *

Claire stretched, enjoying the satisfying pop that accompanied it. Warm arms pressed her closer. An involuntary smile spread as she turned to face a slumbering Gabriel, raising her hand to trace the features of his face. He sighed and nuzzled into her further. "Gabe," she whispered.

"Hmmm…" He burrowed his face into his pillow clearly unwilling to fully wake. She laughed quietly. He always had been a late sleeper. Claire untangled herself from his almost smothering grip, grabbing his shirt off the floor and made her way to the kitchen. After a long tedious search she decided that she'd have to remember to pick up a few things. Maybe once Gabriel finally woke, they could go out for breakfast. They hadn't been on a date in quite some time, having been trying to avoid her ever suspicious father.

Claire made herself some much needed coffee and situated herself in front of the television. Why was there never anything on? It was all bad soap operas and lame talk shows. She finally settled on an old sitcom she'd seen many times over.

She had watched a few episodes before movement caught her eye. Gabriel strolled into the room rubbing at his eyes. "Morning," she said as he plopped down beside her, immediately placing his head on her shoulder. "Awe sleeping beauty still tired?" Claire began to pat his hair.

Gabriel sat up and said almost seriously, "Real funny Claire; maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted if someone hadn't kept me up all night."

"She must be some woman," she smiled wickedly.

"Must be," he leaned closer so that his lips pressed against her neck, hands fiddling with the top button of her shirt. She relaxed into the back of the couch letting her eyes close as his hand slipped into her shirt massaging a breast. "Claire," She groggily opened her eyes, staring up at him. "I'm glad you're here. I half expected you to disappear while I was sleeping."

"Well it's completely possible. A bomb could go off and you wouldn't wake up."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I glad I'm here too. It's been some time since I've been to your apartment. It looks—the same."

"Mock me if you will woman, but you aren't hurting my feelings."

"Sure I am. You're just not man enough to admit it."

"I think you got that wrong. See, if I was man, enough, I would never admit to you actually hurting my feelings."

"So are you saying that I did, in fact, hurt your feelings?"

"Definitely not." They both broke into laughter, Claire holding her sides.

"Hey let's go out for breakfast. There's nothing edible in this place." He gave her a wicked grin. "I meant food you perv."

He shrugged and lifted himself off the couch, holding out his hand. "Ok, but we need a shower first." Claire eagerly took his hand and led the way to the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriel slid into the seat opposite Claire and wasted no time grabbing her hand, squeezing it gently. Claire watched as he accepted the menus from the hostess, immediately flipping through it. Claire took hers, but continued to stare at Gabriel.

"Why do insist on looking at the menu? You order waffles every time."

"Well, maybe something else will catch my eye. Nothing has been decided yet."

"Yes it has," Claire mumbled under her breath. He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. He returned his attention back to the menu after a few seconds.

A smiling waitress soon appeared pen in hand to take their order. Claire gave hers and turned to Gabriel, eagerly awaiting his decision. She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I think I'll have the waffles please," he handed over his menu.

Claire waited for the woman to retreat back into the kitchen before she gave him a knowing smirk. "I knew it. You just couldn't resist, not even to prove me wrong."

"I'm a man of habit Claire. Why change it up now?" Unsatisfied with her lack of response he continued. "Besides, they have fucking awesome waffles here." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, Claire, we really didn't get to do a lot of talking last night. What happened with your dad?"

"Same as usual, he wants to kill you."

"Does he still think a bullet to the back of the head will do it?"

"I think he's really serious this time."

"Retirement must not be agreeing with him very well." Gabriel snorted in near disgust. "He's probably watching us right now. No, scratch that, he has a team doing the dirty work for him, reporting back to daddy dearest this very instance."

"That's not funny; it's probably true."

"Don't worry Claire. Noah's going to just have to accept that you're with me, and if not, well, there's nothing much he can do about it." He began rubbing the back of her hand reassuringly.

The waitress appeared with their food. Gabriel smiled delightfully at his waffles wasting no time devouring them. What was with that man and waffles anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't resist the whole sylar/waffles clique...


	4. Trust Issues

Having spent most of the day with Gabriel, Claire was blissfully unaware of father's ominous presence stirring from her kitchen table. It wasn't until he addressed her, did she leap back in surprise, clutching at her heart. "Dad, I didn't see you there. You're acting all creepy…wait, why are you here?"

Noah had been waiting up all night and practically all day for this moment, for the moment when he'd come face-to-face with his daughter. He took off his horn-rimmed glasses and gave them a quick cleaning, before he turned his attention back to Claire. "Where have you been? You didn't come back last night." He remained calm, although inside he was screaming. He knew full well where she had been, and with whom, but it didn't mean shit until she confessed to it.

"I needed a break, especially after last night. You can be a real ass sometimes you know that?" Claire shrugged off her coat and placed in on one of the chairs. Her shoulders tensed in anticipation of the inevitable drag out fight they were about to have.

"You didn't answer my question. Where-have-you-been?" He stressed each word. His upper lip curled back slightly, before Noah settled his expression into a tight grimace. He wanted the truth, and god help him, he was going to make her say it.

Claire's mind worked quickly, formulating a suitable lie. "I was visiting Gretchen. It's been so long since we've seen one another that we thought we could have a girl's night."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Claire managed without her voice breaking.

"I want to know where you really were last night."

"I told you, I was with Gretchen."

"Don't lie to me Claire," he yelled, grabbing her arm with bone crushing force.

"Dad, stop. Let go of me." She struggled to free herself from his grip, but he only held on stronger.

"Not until you tell me who you were with. Not until you admit that you were with Sylar." He had said it. Noah had planned to let Claire say it first, but it was clear she never planned on telling him. Let her deny it now.

Claire froze in shock. She was unaware if he knew the truth, or if he was only guessing at it. Gabriel and her had been careful; hadn't they? Her dad couldn't possibly know. Then it occurred to her. Shit, she'd been so distracted she had let Gabriel pick her up practically right outside the house. "You followed me last night?"

"Yes, and I saw you with that bastard. How could you Claire?"

"It's none of your business who I associate with, not anymore." Claire renewed her attempt at escape, but he simply grabbed her other arm to halt her thrashing.

"Of course it's my business. I'm your father."

"No you're not. Nathan's my father." Her voice was barely above a whisper, void of any emotion. She found a spot on the wall, refusing to look at Noah any longer.

He laughed slightly which seemed forced and awkward. "You mean  _was_ your father. See, I'm pretty sure he's dead Claire. He's gone forever because of that man you call friend." Even Noah had to acknowledge what he said was dealing a low blow, but he needed Claire to finally comprehend the danger she was placing upon herself. Didn't she realize that man would turn on her? Possibly use her family to break her, before finally doing her in for good

"He's not my friend." It was Noah's turned to freeze, confusion written all over his face. His grip went slack and Claire used the opportunity to wrench herself out his arms. She turned back to him so he could see the truth in her eyes. "He's my fiancé. We are getting married, and there's not a thing you can do to prevent it. And as for Nathan, well I've forgiven him. Which believe me was not exactly the easiest thing in the world, but I—I love him. Don't you forgive the people you love?"

He stumbled back into a chair, grabbing it for support. His expression was that of true horror. "How—how could you? How could you do this to me?"

"Not everything is about you, Noah." Claire closed the space between them. "I want you out of my life. No more unexpected visits, no more late night phone calls, no attempts on Gabriel's life. Now, do understand  _me?_

"Claire-"

"I said do you understand me," Claire threw his words back at him. It was his turn to listen. Claire knew what she wanted and it was Noah gone.

"You're making a mistake trusting him. He will only hurt you Claire."

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't change anything; you need to accept that I choose Sylar over you." Without warning he struck her. Claire held on to her cheek. She didn't feel the pain of it , but it was just the act of what he had done. He had actually hit her. "Get out," she whispered.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT," she screamed. Noah shuffled past her, but she didn't look up at him. Claire refused to feel guilty. He never looked back, but Noah could hear her muffled sobs as he closed the door behind him.

Before Claire realized what she was doing, she found herself in the bathroom. She removed her clothes and stepped in the shower. Tears flowed down her cheeks, washed away by the blistering water. How had the one person she always assumed she could trust, turn out to be the villain? She hated Noah without a doubt, and she was sure she never wanted to see his face again. Claire slid down the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest. She didn't even notice when the water had become cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not hate Noah and I love the bond Claire and him share in the show. However, making him the villain suited my purposes for this story...


	5. Best Laid Plans

"Claire?" she heard Gabriel call her name, but she made no move to reply. She was numb, inside and out All she wanted was to be held, to feel safe and loved, but she was paraylzed. Claire could hear him enter the bathroom and sigh as he drew back the curtain. Claire stiffly looked up at him, water pouring into her eyes.

 

Gabriel turned the shower off and lifted her up into his arms, uncaring that she soaked his clothes. Claire clung to him even as he deposited her on to her bed, unwilling to lose the warmth of his body. His hands rubbed comforting circles into her spine. Silent tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks, but he wiped them away replacing them with soft kisses.

 

"Claire, what's wrong?"

 

She attempted to catch her breath, struggling to control her crying. "My dad was here…" She broke down, pressing her face into his chest, her small hands grasping his shirt tightly.

 

"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what happened."

 

"He—he was here when I got home. He wanted to know where I had been. Gabriel, he knows about us."

 

"And that's why you're crying, because he doesn't approve of us?"

 

"That's an understatement; he hit me when he found out."

 

"WHAT?!" Gabriel stood abruptly and began pacing about the room. "I'm going to fucking kill him, fucking rip him to shreds, I'm going to—,"

 

Claire grabbed his arm as he passed. "Hey, look at me." He didn't cease his frantic pacing. "Damn it, look at me Gabe!" When he finally focused on her she continued. "It happened okay. There's nothing either of us can do about it now. Don't give him the satisfaction of proving him right. Gabe, you have worked so hard to become a better person, for me, for everyone. Don't let him take that away from you. Besides, I can't get hurt, remember."

 

His eyes softened. "But you can Claire."

 

She gave him a sad smile and pulled him back down on the bed, her arms immediately warping around him. "I know," she whispered into his shoulder, "but that's why I have you to protect me. You love me more than he ever will."

 

Gabriel couldn't help, but think of the irony in this situation. After everything that he had done to this woman, he was her hero. Here he was with a naked Claire Bennet in his arms and she loved him. He was finally whole and he would never have to face eternity alone, save for the hunger, but with his Claire.

 

"Claire, do you trust me?"

 

"Of course I do. Why would you ask such an idiotic question?"

 

"Marry me."

 

"Um, Gabe, I already said yes."

 

"No I mean right now. Let's fly to Vegas, or something. Why wait any longer?"

 

It didn't take long for Claire to answer. There was no doubt in her voice as she replied. "Yes, but on one condition."

 

"What, you want to be married by Elvis?"

 

"Peter and Emma are coming with us."

 

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could have handled getting married by an Elvis impersonator." Gabriel stood up from the bed and looked down at his soon to be wife. "Now get dressed before I change my mind."

 

"You wouldn't dare."

 

"True, but we probably wouldn't make it there today," he smirked down at her suggestively, winking for added effect. "Now hurry up."

 

Claire did not need to be told twice. She tore through her closet and settled on an old pair of jeans that clung to her curves and the first top she saw. No need for anything more intricate than that. Claire fully intended on taking Emma with her on a shopping spree. Having a fiancé who could turn anything into gold had its advantages. She finished with a neat pony tail and signaled to Gabriel that she was ready.

 

Hand-in-hand, they exited her apartment, taking the stairs to the roof. "You know this would be a hell of a lot faste if I had Hiro's power."

 

"Yeah, but I prefer flying," Claire was in his arms once again, soaring through the clouds. She couldn't help the girlish laughter that escaped her, the wind preventing her from staring straight ahead, or watching the ground below. Before long the New York skyline appeared before them, the sun gleaming off the towering skyscrapers. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed when they finally landed, but told herself they would soon be on their way once again, uncle in tow.

 

"So we're really doing this?" Gabriel said.

 

"Bet your ass we are. Now let's go see Uncle Pete." She tugged on his shirt, a clear sign that he should follow her into the apartment complex.

 

Claire raced him up the stairs. She almost beat him to the door, but damn his longer legs. "Cheater."

 

"Next time babe," he gloated. He knocked on the door as they both listened for footsteps. They weren't left waiting long. The door open to a very confused Peter Petrelli, but was soon replaced behind a welcoming smile.

 

"Hey man," he gave Gabe a hug and then Claire. "Great to see you guys. What brings you to New York?"

 

"You are coming to Vegas with us." Claire said leaving no room for objections.

 

"Vegas?"

 

Gabe answered, "Yeah, I need a best man. So tell Emma to come out here because you two are attending a wedding."

 

Peter blushed slightly at the insinuation, but called out to Emma. "Man, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

"Well, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Neither Gabriel, nor Claire, wanted to explain the situation with Noah. They were going to Vegas and nothing was allowed to dampen the mood. "Get your shit, and let's go already. We have some serious partying to do." Gabriel exclaimed in mock frustration.

 

Peter retreated back into his apartment, but came back with a slightly bewildered Emma. Apparently he hadn't yet explained. However, as soon as she saw them she too couldn't help but smile, taking Claire in a great big hug.

 

Gabriel and Peter appeared to be shaking hands, but Claire knew Peter was simply taking Gabe's ability. Gabriel couldn't very well fly them all. "Now that everyone's ready," Gabe said. "VEGAS!" he yelled enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

Noah answered his phone immediately. "They're on their way to Las Vegas. Sylar and Claire are eloping."

 

"Very well," the line went dead. Noah had an old friend to visit.


	6. What Happens in Vegas

God if he screamed Vegas one more time Claire was going to kill him. She knew where his kill spot was located and she wouldn't hesitate to end him. Oh, she'd bring him back, eventually, but he'd simply miss the pre-wedding partying. It would serve him right for acting like an immature frat boy on his first trip to Vegas. However, despite Gabriel's embarrassing over excitement, Claire couldn't wait for the night to begin.

 

"Are you two ready?" Peter appeared at the bathroom door.

 

"Almost," she said. "I just have to finish with Emma's make-up. It will only be another five minutes." He nodded in acknowledgement, exiting the room as quickly as he had appeared.

 

"What did she say?" Gabriel's muffled voice filtered in from the other room.

 

"They'll be out in five," Peter answered.

 

"Women."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

Claire rolled her eyes. After taking Emma out on the strip for a very expensive and fruitful shopping excursion. Claire had talked her into a makeover afterwards, which she reluctantly accepted. Claire had to drop Peter's name for her to finally agree. She wasn't the slightest bit ashamed by her actions; it would be worth it in the end. Dabbing lip gloss on the older blonde, she stood back to admire her handy work. Claire couldn't help but internally gloat. At Emma's questioning stare, Claire grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face the mirror. Emma gasped, touching her face in wonder.

 

"Thank you Claire. I look…"

 

"Stunning," she finished. "Wait until Peter sees you. He won't be able to keep his hands off you." Emma continued to blush as she was led to their awaiting dates. Peter paused his conversation with Gabriel to stare at Emma, his mouth left slightly ajar. "What do you think? Doesn't she look fucking gorgeous?" Peter could only nod in agreement. Gabriel nudged him, signaling that it was time to leave.

 

Claire took Gabriel's arm as they exited their suite, already bouncing in her step. "I don't know about you, but I fully intend to go on the Big Shot."

 

"Doesn't jumping off buildings take the excitement out of going on that ride?" Gabriel asked.

 

"Don't ask stupid questions," she tried to keep a straight face and remain somewhat intimidating, but one look at her lover had her all smiles once again. "Besides, this way I won't ruin my dress."

 

"That would be a shame," he looked her up and down.

 

"Shut it you two," Peter complained. "You're slowing us down."

 

Gabriel telekinetically slapped him the back of the head. "We're coming lover boy." Claire could see Peter resisting the urge to stick out his tongue, only to raise his middle fingers and in a double handed salute only to continue walking. Men, she thought.

 

* * *

 

Strapped tightly in her seat, Claire turned to the others; no one seemed as thrilled as her. She broke out in giddy laughter as they began to rise higher into the air. She couldn't help admiring the Vegas lights, knowing they would be a blur during the descent. A thousand plus feet in the air, they remained stationary only to plummet back down. "Jesus, titty fucking, Christ," Gabriel screamed out, his almost feminine yell overpowering Peter's equally girlish screams. They we obviously did not have as much experience with free falling as her.

 

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," Peter said as they came to a stop.

 

"I know dude I almost pissed myself."

 

"You both are a bunch of pussies," Claire exclaimed.

 

"That's my Claire, balls of steel."

 

"And don't you forget it," she leaned in for a quick kiss, which he eagerly returned.

 

Peter and Emma came up alongside them. Peter cleared his throat, but neither seemed to notice. "Save if for the honeymoon." The pair broke apart reluctantly.

 

"And why did we have to invite him again?" Gabriel asked Claire.

 

"Because we love him, and we want him at our wedding."

 

"Oh right. Well anyway, I'd say let's get fucked up, but it seems Claire and I are at a disadvantage."

 

"Sucks for you," Peter slapped him on the back teasingly and walked away, his most likely destination, to find a bar. Claire and Gabriel followed close behind.

 

The foursome soon found their way into the nearest casino. Claire and Emma situated themselves at the nearest black jack table, twenty thousand dollars’ worth of chips a piece, courtesy of Gabriel. Peter and Gabe were off at the craps table. Claire asked them to try and refrain from cheating, but the pair probably couldn't resist and judging by the crowd gathering around their table it seemed very likely.

 

Claire looked down at her cards once more. "Hit me." She let out a thrilled squeal as she realized she had blackjack. She eagerly pushed the pot towards her own neat stacks. Claire already had double, the amount she began with. Lady luck was shining good fortune on her tonight. Without warning Gabriel grabbed her arm, yanking her from the chair. "We gotta go."

 

"Can't you see I'm a little busy at the moment?"

 

"Now, the pit boss is coming."

 

"I told you not to fucking show off."

 

"Yeah, well, it's too late now."

 

"Where's Peter?" Emma anxiously asked, her head craning to see behind Gabriel. In answer Peter suddenly appeared, running by them in a full blown sprint, uniformed men following closely behind. They stood there for a second watching the almost comedic scene.

 

It was Gabriel who snapped out of it first. "That answers that question," he spotted more suits coming their way. "And now I suggest we do the same." He grabbed Claire's hand who in turn reached out for Emma's, following behind Peter. Gabriel sent chairs in front of their pursuers, few managing to avoid the debris flying at them.

 

Bursting through an emergency exit Gabe and Peter both took hold of their respective women and tore into the sky. Claire pouted in his arms, smacking his chest rather hard. "I was on a roll you bastard."

 

"And so was I, until they rudely accused me of cheating."

 

"Which you were," Claire threw back.

 

"Details babe, details."

 

"You're such an ass."

 

"If I said Peter talked me into it would you forgive me?"

 

"Yeah, blame it on Saint Peter."

 

Gabe brought them down, but did not allow her to escape the confines on his embrace. "How about now, do you forgive me now?" He tilted his head towards the building they had landed in front of. Claire turned to see what he meant, tears running down her cheeks. He had brought them to a wedding chapel.

 

"I guess I kind of have to now." She let him lead her into the building, her mind in a state of  near disbelief that she was finally getting married to the man formerly known as Sylar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what the Big Shot is : http://www.stratospherehotel.com/ThrillRides/Big-Shot


End file.
